Stay with me tonight
by van332
Summary: after the episode 3.09: How a resurredtion really feels


This fanfiction is after the last episode of One Tree Hill: How a resurrection really feels. I don't know if it will be like that in the show, but I just written what was in my mind. I want to advice you first: English is not my first language so if you see some mistake, please tell me about that because I want to improve my English. If you prefer, this fanfiction is also available in French. It's not my first fanfiction, but it's my first of One Tree Hill. So let's started!

Haley is standing in the doorway of Nathan's room.

" Hi! "

" Hey, thanks for coming. "

" Yeah thanks for calling me...What's wrong? "

" Your song is great Haley. Chris played it for me, it's a long story but, it's really great. I just wanted you to know that. "

" Okay "

" My mom left, for good I think and apparently my dad is the mayor now...so today's really sucked ass. "

" Nathan, I'm so sorry. "

She sit beside him on the edge of the bed.

" You know for most of my life I would have gone through all this alone. Then I met you and I finally found someone I could depend on when life got like this...so I guess I called you because I wanted to know if that was still there. "

" Nathan you can always call me, always and forever...I want to ask you something...the night of the masquerade party, did we, did you kiss me? "

" Of course I did. "

He kiss her, very tender.

" No you didn't. That kiss wasn't half as good as this one. I love you for lying to me, thanks for calling me. "

She kiss him on the cheek, stand up and start to go.

" Haley "

" Yeah "

" Stay with me tonight. "

" I was hoping you would say that. "

She close the door.

They are lying on the bed, kissing. Nathan put his shirt off. He was always wearing his ring on a chain around his neck. She never knew about that and that is the proof she need to be very, very happy. She take the ring in her hand and attract him toward her. They restart kissing, hand by hand...

Already the next morning! Haley open her eyes before Nathan, but she didn't want to wake up. She is too comfortable in the strong arms of Nathan, so she watch him sleeping. It was so long ago she was in the same situation, so happy. Why did she leave? To sing and do what she dream, but what is a dream without someone you love? Nothing at all! She start to play with Nathan's ring. She is so happy he kept the ring! Even if she try not to wake Nathan, he opens his eyes without Haley notice.

'' You can put it in the right place, if you want. ''

'' No it's okay... Since when do you kept this? ''

'' Since this summer, after you came back, during my stage of basketball. I had a hope for the two of us, especially when you accept to sing with Chris only for me to know if I can trust you...take the ring and put it on my finger. ''

'' But...''

'' I want that. ''

'' Okay but if I replace your ring, we promise to each other, no more lies. ''

'' I solemnly swear. ''

'' I solemnly swear. ''

She put the ring on Nathan's finger.

'' I love you Haley Scott. ''

'' I love you Nathan Scott. ''

They don't want to wake up so they rest in the bed, together...until Haley cut this silence again.

'' What was your prediction? ''

'' What? ''

'' My prediction I wanted to show you, but you didn't want to see it and you write something, What was it? ''

'' Haley's prediction will come true, what yours? ''

'' This! ''

She kiss him.

'' Only this'' said Nathan with a smile

Then without knocking, Deb enter in the room. She don't see Haley. She don't watch them. She just go through the room and start to pack Nathan's thing

'' Nathan, we have to go... ''

'' MOM! ''

She turn to see Nathan and then notice Haley.

'' Oh sorry, I thought you was alone... I need to talk to you so I will wait in the corridor. ''

She leaves them and close the door.

'' That was weird. ''

'' You said last night she was gone. ''

'' I know, I thought that, but she said we need to go so...I don't know...let's find out, would you come with me? ''

'' Sure...but wait...what time is it? ''

'' 8 o'clock. ''

'' Brooke, Peyton and I suppose to go shopping in thirty minutes, but I can stay with you if you want. ''

'' No go, I'll see you later together and maybe it's better if I talk to my mom alone. ''

'' If it's your wish...''

They put their clothes on and go see Ded.

'' Hi Mrs Scott...I won't stay with you..bye Nathan. ''

'' I'll call you later. ''

Nathan give a fast kiss to Haley and she quit them.

'' What do you want to talk about Mom? ''

'' Like I said to you early, we have to go because we cannot stay with Dan anymore. ''

'' Why now Mom and you're not suppose to be far from here. ''

'' I know, but I have to go and I can't leave here with Dan. ''

'' Why you have to leave Mom? ''

'' Because I did something for us, but It was wrong. ''

'' What for us? ''

'' Something very wrong. ''

'' What Mom...What did you do? ''

Haley is on her way home. She is look forward to tell the girls about her and Nathan. When she arrives in front of her apartment, she see Brooke's car arrive in the parking. Brooke comes out and Haley notice she wears the same clothes than yesterday, like her.

'' Where were you? ''  
'' I can ask you the same question, you wear the same clothes. ''

'' Like I notice from you. ''

'' Was it fun? ''

'' Very fun...''

'' We should go in our home, I think we have a lot to tell to each other...''

Few minutes later, in girls apartment.

'' So after I go see Nathan, you went...''

'' At Lucas' to show him my letters...''

'' Good idea. ''

'' And he forgave me...so you know what happened next, certainly like you. ''

'' Certainly...''

At this moment, Peyton enters in the apartment.

'' So let's go shopping. ''

'' Without me. ''

'' Why Peyton? ''

'' I'll go to see my birth mother, I don't want her to die alone. ''

'' When did you decide this? ''

'' Last night, I found her address on the internet so I go today, now I just wanted to see you and tell you that, are you mad?

'' No''

'' No we are not, you need to see your mother.''

'' Thanks girls...I go...A hug before I left? ''

'' Sure.''

They hug.

'' Good luck Peyton.''

And Peyton left.

(Back with Nathan and Deb)

'' Mom, what did you do? ''

'' You remember the night of the fire. ''

'' Yes, it was the night Haley came back. ''

'' Yes it was. The fire was started by someone who wanted to kill your father and he don't know who want to kill him. ''

'' It can be anybody. ''

'' It me who started the fire and want to kill Dan. ''

'' Wait, it was you, I can believe it. ''

Nathan want to go. but Deb stop him.

'' I know what I did was wrong, but I did it for us. ''

'' But why you didn't leave before today? ''  
'' Lucas is the one who saved your father and he saw me. ''

'' I though maybe it was him...go mom, I don't want to follow you, I'm with Haley now. ''

'' I know I was disagree with you when you married Haley, but I'm really happy for you Nathan, Haley is the good person for you and I want you two together...and I hope someday you will understand me...''

Ded left.

That's all, I hope you like it. Reviews please ever if you hate my fanfiction. Sorry for my English. If someone want to help me, I can help you in French...I really want to improve my English because I know I made many mistakes. Please reviews!


End file.
